Brothers In Arms
by FreyReh
Summary: Donatello and Raphael are not only faced with the thought of losing a brother, but that what they do might not be good enough to keep the other alive. Two stories about survival: and finding the strength to overcome endless battles in the name of family. FOR CHEVY NOVA! ENJOY GIRL! M for some gore as well as lang
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a fic I'm writing for Boss (Chevy Nova ) after she won a challenge on Cowabunga Corner! Hope you all enjoy!

Title: Brothers in Arms

Summary: Donatello and Raphael are not only faced with the thought of losing a brother, but that what they do might not be good enough to keep the other alive. Two stories about survival: and finding the strength to overcome endless battles in the name of family.

Characters: Donatello, Raphael  
Rated: M (violence, lang)  
Genre: Drama, Angst, Family  
Dis: I don't own TMNT

**Part One: Donatello**

Donatello looked down at his still brother with a look of complete and utter fear. He'd been hurt bad, worse than usual, and Donatello found himself in one of those rare moments where he didn't know what to do...

It had started off as a simple patrol, but then things escalated so fast not even HE was sure what had happened. Earlier in the night the brothers that usually worked so well as a group unit had split, because Leonardo and Raphael had been going at it again and it had been Mikey's idea to separate the two. Being given what was deemed the short straw, Donatello had gotten his hothead brother Raphael. They had stumbled upon a drug deal and even from their vantage point they could see that the buyers and sellers were heavily armed. Donatello had wanted to call backup, but Raph being Raph had taken out his sai and called THEM his backup before falling to the alley below. Shots had been fired but in the end the dealers and buyers had been contained. Donatello figured it to be a job well done, that is, until his brother slumped against him on the rooftop.

Donatello still remembered the feel of hot, sticky blood on his hands as he lowered his brother down to check on the wounds. The worst of it had been a bullet wound right near the neck, one that scared the ever-loving hell out of him at the time, and still did now.

_"Raph! Raph look at me!" he had screamed, hand going over the wound to stop the spurt of blood. Raph lay on the ground, panting: eyes wild with fear like an animal knowing it was about to die. "Stay awake! You need to stay awake!"_

Keeping a hand on his brother's throat he had fumbled with the shell cell, the blood making it difficult to find purchase in his grip, and he had called Leo. Having received no answer he growled in frustration before calling Mikey. He pressed the panic button and still, no one came.

Alone, and truly scared, Donatello had pulled down his bandana and pressed it to the wound. A simple bullet graze like this could be fatal to humans, and with their biology similar he had no doubt that it could be fatal to turtles as well. The artery had started pumping rabidly, soaking Donatello's bandana clear through and he knew that they wouldn't be going anywhere, especially when Raphael chose that time to finally pass out.

Looking around the roof he found a storage shed and with minimal difficulty, even with his brother's bulky size, he managed to make it to the shed and close the door tightly. He nearly thanked every deity in the book when seeing a cloth tarp covering gardening equipment and had quickly gotten to work. The small rucksack he usually carried on patrol didn't have the equipment, or the lighting, of his lab and he had been forced to work under a single bulb from a flashlight to stitch up his brother. He remembered his hands shaking as he threaded the flaps of skin back together before wrapping the stitching with first clean bandages from his bag, and then strips from the tarp. What was left of the tarp had been draped over his brother. That was when he noticed that he wasn't breathing.

Panicking he started the procedure of CPR that his brothers laughed at him for making them learn. They had joked that they were turtles and wouldn't need it for drowning and that if someone was choking they'd just knock them upside the head and knock the food loose. Donatello, at this point, was grateful that he was so precise when it came to emergency preparedness.

"Don't die," he panted while attacking Raphael's plastron with compressions. "You don't get to die. Not on my watch. Do you hear me?!"

Two minutes in his arms started getting tired but he didn't stop. Five minutes and he started losing hope. Tears had started to fall and desperate promises had been given from Donatello to Raphael. Finally, after six minutes, he made a fist and rammed it down hard over his brother's heart, the unconscious turtle's body had jerked and a wet, choking inhale of breath had Donatello collapsing on top of Raphael's chest, sobbing until he could compose himself enough to cover Raphael back up with the tarp.

Now, sitting in the dingy shed, with the only sound being the struggling breath of his brother and the rattling shed from the wind, he took a moment to bring his hands to his head and shakily exhale. He didn't think nor care about his brother's blood that now stained his face all he could do was center himself before reaching for the phone again. He dialed Leo once more, and this time he answered.

"Yes, Donnie?"

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLES!" shouted Don, making Raphael whimper in his unconscious state. Donatello rarely ever swore, and even though he wasn't conscious, Raphael could pick up on his brother's anger and frustration. "Raph's been shot and I've been trying to get a hold of you! He almost died, Leo!"

"Where are you?" asked a sobered Leonardo.

"I'm pressing the panic button now. The GPS will lead to our spot. I need help getting him home; I can't fully help him from here. We need the van for transport, get that and make sure the stretcher is in there as well."

"We're on our way, Donnie, just hold on."

Hold on. It's what he's been doing for the last forty-seven minutes. Holding on to the hope that Raphael lived up to the expectation that he was the strongest of his brothers, the most stubborn and least likely to let a bullet wound be the end of him. Dropping the phone Donatello now looked to his right and felt the tears stinging his eyes once again as he crawled to his brother's side. He wanted to just gather him up and hold him to show that he wasn't alone but he didn't want to aggravate his injuries so he settled for what Master Splinter used to do when they were young and sick. He put his hand on his brother's now sweaty forehead and spoke:

"Hang on, Raph. Help is coming. Why do you always get yourself into messes like this? C'mon, Bro, you're strong, you can beat this. Leo is on his way. Don't you want to yell and blame him for you getting shot? You know you do, so hang on Raph just… Hang on…"

Now, an hour after that last plea, Donatello sat on a chair, a cup of untouched coffee cradled in his hands while watching the blood transfer from his arm to Raph's. Tests that had been given ages ago left Don and Raph as the donors, compatible for all the brothers, the O+ of their blood line. Leo and Mikey weren't even a match for one another but now Don had to wonder if he had gotten shot, what would've happened? More than likely he and Raph would be still on that roof, bleeding out. That struck fear in him as well as more anger just as Leo came in to check on them.

"How is he?"

"Fine. Great now that we're back here." Donatello sighed. "Don't ever, EVER, ignore a distress beacon again."

"I'm sorry. Mikey and I just figured that you were wanting out of Raph duty…"

"Well, lesson fucking learned," said Donatello bitterly, memories of Raph almost dying still fresh in his mind.

"Donnie," said Leonardo, hand going to Don's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah… Yeah Leo…" Don set down his coffee and started disconnecting the transfusion line. "Me, too."

.

.

.

After redressing Raphael's bandages, Donatello sat as his computer overlooking the results from his tests. Vitals were good and blood work showed no sign of an infection. Raphael, the tough SOB, was going to make it and it was like a switch was flipped and the adrenaline that had been running through his veins for the past thirty-two hours finally ran out. Dragging a chair to his brother's side, Donatello sat there and propped his tired head up on his hand. Leo, Mikey, and even Splinter and April tried to coax him out of the lab and into his bed. Mikey had joked that it was Leo's job to keep vigil over a recuperating Raphael but Donatello just couldn't go. He couldn't leave without seeing for himself that Raphael would make it. Before Donatello could close his eyes, Raphael had to open his.

"MMmpphh…." Groaned Raphael about two hours after Don sat by him. It was very early in the morning, around four Don was certain, and the lair was quiet save for the low mumble of Raphael. "D-Don?"

"Raph! Oh thank God." Donatello stood up fully, taking his brother's hand. "You ok?"

"Wha… 'appened…" Raphael winced from the pulling stitches. "Ow…"

"You were shot. You're ok now. We're home."

"Oh…" Raphael's eyes were struggling to stay open. "Look like… shit… Don…"

"You don't look so great yourself. Got a new scar on your neck."

"Ladies… luv it…"

Donatello laughed. Raph making jokes? Must be really out of it. "Get some sleep, bro. I'll see you in the morning."

"Kay…"

Raphael once again slipped into unconsciousness and as he did, Donatello pulled away from the bed. Standing, he left the lab and met Leo on the way out of the recovery room. After explaining that Raph had woken up and that he was going to pull through, Donatello pulled himself into his bed and collapsed. Tired as he was, sleep didn't come easy. Images of Raphael, bleeding out and pale, kept assaulting his mind and when he finally went under it assaulted his dreams as well except this time, it wasn't just Raph. Leo, Mikey, Splinter, and even April and Casey all had slashes around their necks, bleeding out, and all begging him for help… Help he couldn't give. Failing, he was failing to protect his family. This was his job and he… He couldn't…

Jackhammering up from bed he awakened with a gasp and he threw off the blankets that had tangled around his legs. He rushed out of his room, surpassed the stairs that led to the main floor and instead jumped down and rushed to his lab. When seeing Raphael propped up on pillows talking to Splinter, Donatello was able to relax.

"Raph!"

"Don." Raphael grinned, and then winced.

"You shouldn't talk," said Donatello, composing himself and falling back into the role of doctor. "We don't want to aggravate your stitches. Your wounds are still fresh and severe enough to cause problems if you break the stitches."

Raphael nodded and Donatello smiled. He was ok.

They were all ok.

**END PART ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: Thanks for those that reviewed part one, here is part two! See Boss? Told you I'd finish…

**Part Two: Raphael**

.

.

.

A hurricane. A freakin' hurricane was hitting Manhattan and what did his "genius" brother decide to go do? Run around in the flooding tunnels trying to divert the water to save the lair. Donatello had it in his mind that he could block off numerous passages to protect their home but Splinter had deemed it too unsafe. For once, it wasn't the hot-head that disobeyed orders but the genius that thought he could stop Mother Nature himself. So now, Raphael was following the G.P.S. on the shell cell to find his brother and "kindly" suggest that they get their shells topside. Turning the corner he frowned deeply as a rush of water came at him but he was able to stay standing as the level traveled from his ankles up just under his knees. Looking down at the screen of his phone he frowned while once again following the blip that was his brother and finally, after ten minutes of walking, he found him.

"DON!"

"Raph?"

"Let's go!"

"But I'm almost done," he said, pressing more buttons on a machine and Raph had no idea how that little thing could divert the water. "Once I get this tunnel sectioned off I only have about ten more to go and-"

"Don, listen' ta me, dis place is floodin' fast. You ain't got time to do all dat!"

"Raph, please, I-"

It was then that the tunnel started to collapse. Raphael and Donatello shared a look and, finally getting that it was hopeless, Donatello abandoned his project and started running. The shaking increased and brinks were suddenly raining down on Raphael but what made him stop was the loud crash followed by the startled whimper from his brother. Whirling around, Raphael saw that the tunnel had finally collapsed: right on top of his brother.

"DON! NO!" Raphael sprinted forward, ignoring the pain on his face and the blood that was running into his eyes. The water was rising faster and there, underneath a section of fallen brick wall, was his brother. Gritting his teeth, Raphael bent down and wedged his fingers under the wall. "You ain't dyin' here. Ya hear me Don?! Dammit!"

Again and again he pulled and each time the wall barely budged due to the waterfall of water pounding on top of it. He dove under to study his brother and grew more worried because he was unconscious. Rising once more he took two deep breaths before trying again and this time the wall moved a fraction, then a little more and a little more until it wedged with another section of wall. Knowing that it wasn't secure Raphael wasted no time in pulling Donatello out.

"Don!" He saw a crack in his brother's shell, not life threatening, but also a large bump accompanied by a gash atop his head. He knew head injuries were bad, and knew he had to get him to safety as fast as possible. "Hang on Bro, I got you."

.

.

.

The extra weight of his unconscious brother had Raphael grunting in exertion as the water continued to rise around them. The sewers were filling up with water fast thanks to Superstorm Sandy and things were only going to get worse. They needed to get to April's fast. Donatello has yet to utter a single sound since Raphael pulled him up from under the water and the only thing that kept Raphael sane was the feeling of Donatello's breath against his own skin.

Stopping for a moment, Raphael leaned against the wall of a sewer tunnel. Normally, with his size, carrying his smaller brother would be a cakewalk Raphael took a few bricks to the head and even now had to wipe away the blood that ran into his eyes as images of Donatello being crushed chose that time to flash behind his eyes.

"Stupid sonuvabitch," he cursed before resuming his walk. The lair was close and he hadn't gotten the call yet that they left. Everyone had been busy packing up what they wanted to salvage into one suitcase before they made the trip topside to April and Casey's apartment.

The constant scratching above his head let Raphael know that he wasn't the only one trying to get the hell out of this tunnel. He wondered how many rats were down in the sewers and how many of them would make it. They were good swimmers and climbers, but with the water coming as fast as it was Raphael knew that a lot of them wouldn't make it.

He sure as hell hoped HE would make it.

"Ah crud," he said as a wall of water suddenly twisted around the tunnel and barreled into him. He tried to hold on but it was too much and soon he was just holding onto his brother as they were jarred through the tunnels. He held his breath so that water didn't fill his lungs and protected his head the best he could so that he wasn't knocked out. His knee slammed into the tunnel wall and he was suddenly jerked right, and he knew exactly where they were heading. Holding on to Don even tighter than before he braced for the inevitable fall and he didn't have to wait long. Soon, he was falling, faster and faster the air rushed past his ears and he was just barely able to hang on to a loosened pipe so that he and Don didn't land in the foamy depths of what was now a whirlpool of water. Immediately his grip started to falter and the pipe bent so using his ninja training he climbed up the large drain, the grip on his unconscious brother sure and true. In the back of his head he remembered Leo telling him this was the place Splinter taught him not to be afraid of heights. Hell, if it had been as large of mess as this, Leo would still be afraid of heights. Even _he_ was a little scared, seeing how high the water was already and the angry vortex of water below his feet.

Picking a tunnel that had less water pouring out of it than the rest, Raphael tossed Donatello up there before following. Rubbing more blood and water out of his eyes he limped to his brother. His knee was messed up but Don looked worse. He was pale and his body was already bruising in the areas the wall collapsed on top of him. Raphael knelt down and picked him back up into a fireman's carry on his left shoulder since it was his right knee that was injured. The chirp of his shell cell startled him and he answered it.

"Where are you?!" shouted Leonardo.

"Place is flooded all to hell. You guys go up top. I packed my bag already and Don, well, it's his own damn fault he didn't listen. Grab his computer crap and go. We'll meet you up there. And Leo? He's hurt."

"What happened?" asked Leonardo, very serious.

"Wall came down on us, got flushed down the tunnels. I'm gettin' us both outta here."

"We'll meet you at April's. Raph, please be careful."

"You, too, Leo. See you soon."

.

.

.

Raphael fell, his knee finally giving out, and landed harshly on damp concrete. He had finally made it out of the sewers and into the hell that was the lower east side. Water flooded the streets and the wind was pounding the buildings. The rain felt like shards of glass beating against his thicker skin and he had a ways to go before getting to April's. Raphael saw many humans out in the storm driving their cars or even walking the streets and he then decided that if one of them were to suddenly call out for help he'd let them drown not only because he had his brother to think of, but because they were idiots for venturing out in this storm.

Taking shelter against a still standing chimney, Raphael ran his tired hand over his face, keeping his brother cuddled close against his side. Raphael was worried because the added pelting of the rain had his brother shivering but when looking down at his own knee he frowned deeply. It was very swollen, black and blue: more than likely out of place. Without the injury he'd have been at April's apartment by now but…

"R-Raph?"

"Don! Ah, hell, how you doin?"

"C-Cold."

"I know, brother, we're almost at April's."

"I… I'm sorry I didn't leave…"

"Don't worry about it. I get it." Raphael winced as a large piece of the building next to them collapsed to the street below, startled occupants in the apartment looking at the area that HAD been their wall. Luckily the lights were out so Raphael had no concerns of them seeing him but he knew he had to get going.

"Tired…"

"Hold on, Donnie, gunna get ya some help."

Once again gritting his teeth, Raphael hauled his brother over his shoulder and raced through Manhattan and nearly cried in relief when seeing the familiar building ahead. When getting to the window he wasted no time in opening it and the warmed from inside surrounded him like a blanket when he entered.

"RAPH! DON! Dudes, they're here!" shouted a relieved Mikey and all Raphael could do was collapse onto the floor beside his brother. Concerned amber eyes sought out somber brown and wordlessly the brothers reached out and clasped hands. They had made it, and it was all that mattered now.

.

.

.

The power went out sometime later and as Leo and April helped Raphael to the couch, Casey and Mikey brought Donnie to April's bed. After getting his leg wrapped and getting stern orders from Splinter to rest, Raphael fell into a deep sleep only to be awakened by a screech coming from Mikey hours later.

"My batteries died already!" wailed the orange-bandana wearing turtle holding up a portable DVD player.

"Idiot," mumbled Raphael, slowly sitting up then standing, wincing as he put pressure on his knee. He was thankful to whoever put the crutches on the floor beside the sofa and grabbed them before standing up. The icepack someone placed on his knee while he slept slipped to the floor with a plop as he rushed to April's room as fast as he could. He found Leo sitting at Don's left side, and Don sleeping soundly.

"Hey. He ok?"

"He woke up to ask how you were doing. Said his head hurt, but should be ok."

"Good," said Raphael, settling on Donatello's other side as the walls around them trembled. "It's bad out there."

"I know…" Leonardo frowned. "We'll make it through. We always do."

"Yeah," said Raphael, hand going to land on Don's shoulder. "We do."

.

.

.

**END **


End file.
